


Good Kitty

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor!Castiel, Student!Dean, Top Dean, cat!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Dean is bored the hell out in the middle of a class, until he gets a text from Castiel, the literature professor and his boyfriend that he's needed in his office for... some private attention. Needless to say, Dean's day gets much better after that as he gets to take care of his favourite kitty.





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> I'm still new to the SPN fandom, so please be kind.   
> And enjoy XD

Dean was in the History class, yawning as he looked at the clock on the wall and rolled his eyes as he saw that not much time had passed. History class had been his least favourite, because it was boring as hell and he was leaned back in his seat, trying to pay attention to whatever the professor was explaining, but he wasn't really present in the class, at least not with his mind. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, went to his camera roll and a tiny smile spread across his face as he started scrolling through the pictures, on most of them his boyfriend,  _ professor  _ Castiel. He was a professor at the university as well, but wasn't really Dean's professor as he was teaching in the different department. Dean's major was History, while Cas was the Literature professor and Dean's smile widened as he went scrolling through the photos.

Cas was adorable; his dark hair usually messy, his big blue eyes striking Dean every time he looked into them, usually wearing sweaters or a trench coat, whatever he felt like wearing and Dean snickered when he stumbled upon a photo of a very annoyed Castiel that he took just a few days. Dean loved taking pictures of Castiel, which annoyed the hell out of the older man and he tried his best not to smile too widely as he continued to scroll through the photos, on some of them Dean and Cas kissing, holding hands, but on most of them it was just clueless Castiel. 

Seriously, Castiel was so dense sometimes that it amused Dean to no ends. Also, him being the Literature professor gave Dean extra hots for him; he was so hot when he wore glasses in class and even though he wasn’t taking his classes, he made him wear those outside the classroom, when they got down and dirty. And besides being a professor, Castiel was a cat-human hybrid. Usually, cat and human relationships were frowned upon, but Dean didn’t give a shit about that. All he knew was he liked Cas and that was it; other people were just stupid. Usually, humans discriminated against the special human species and it pissed him.

So, there he was, still sitting in the middle of the History class and he rolled his eyes. Please someone make it end. Dean wondered if Cas was feeling well, so he sent him a quick text, because Castiel didn’t look too hot that morning when they came to the university together. He was kind of out of it and claiming to be tired. But also, Dean knew that Cas’ heat was just around the corner, so he kept a close eye on his kitten, going to him during the breaks in between the classes and so far it looked like Castiel had things under control. That was until Dean received a text from Castiel and his eyes widened when he read the text, which said:

_ ‘Dean, come. I need you. In my office. Now.’ _

Dean cursed silently when he read the text two, three times and he felt his stomach making a flip, biting his lip. Usually Castiel was quite reserved, but when the heat came, he voiced out every single thing he wanted and excitement rushed over Dean as he was quickly putting all of his things into his backpack, so that he could hurry over to Castiel and give it to him. Nice and hard. He groaned and just quickly threw all of his things into his backpack as he didn’t really have the patience to deal with this. Not when his kitten was in need of him, so he quickly excused himself to the professor and literally  _ ran _ towards Cas’ office and didn’t even bother knocking, barging in and his jaw dropped when he saw Cas, quickly closing the door, locking it.

Castiel was sitting on his chair, in front of the desk and Dean felt his throat tightening and he just groaned when he saw his boyfriend. Cas’ legs were on top of the desk, spread apart, his head thrown back, both of his hands in between his legs, jerking himself off with one and slowly fucking himself on his fingers with the other one. Judging by the mess on Cas’ stomach, he had only relieved himself once if not twice and Dean shuddered and he was practically rock hard right in that moment as he slowly walked closer to Castiel, whose cat ears perked up and he finally acknowledged his presence in the room as he lifted his head up, his blue eyes looking dark, pupils dilated and his tail was wrapped around his own thigh, breathing uneven and he looked pretty much fucked out already, but he still needed more. 

“Dean,” mewled Castiel as he lifted his gaze up and he felt his cock making a twitch in his palm and he squirmed his legs together. He tried taking care of this on his own, but in the end, he couldn’t hold out anymore, so he texted Dean. He needed his hard cock buried deep inside of him, to finally feel some relief and he wet his lips as he continued panting, toes curling as he looked into Dean’s green eyes, which darkened with lust and he ran his thumb over the slit, then looked down and his cat ears lowered when he saw the mess on his stomach. “I-I need you,” managed to say Cas and Dean stomped over to him.

Dean pulled onto the collar of Cas’ shirt and he pulled him up onto his legs, then pressed him against the desk and crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue inside of Cas’ hot mouth, who eagerly received it and sucked onto it, gently biting onto it and Dean groaned when he felt Castiel’s teeth sinking it, returning him the favour by gently taking Castiel’s lower lip in between his lips and he gave him a gently nibble, suckling on it. Castiel gasped and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pushing him closer, Dean grinning when he felt Castiel wrapping his tail around his waist, unwrapping it and he gently caressed it, driving Castiel mad.

“Dean,” gasped Castiel and chased Dean’s lips with his own when he pulled back.

“Cas,” muttered Dean and ran his fingers down Cas’ chest and stomach, his shirt unbuttoned and he then gently grazed Cas’ dick, but didn’t quite touch him properly. “You played without me, huh?” he asked and Castiel shuddered, nodding, gasping when Dean continued to stroke his tail with his other hand and he was pinned harder against the desk. 

“I’m sorry,” gasped Castiel. “I came twice,” he said, dirtying secrets spilling out and he lowered his cat ears, flush across his cheeks and he slowly looked up, his blue eyes finding Dean’s green ones and he licked across his lower lip, Dean groaning when he heard that. “Wasn’t enough,” stammered Castiel and started unbuckling Dean’s belt, grinning as he pulled down the zipper and slipped his fingers inside of Dean’s pants. “I want you,” he mewled. “Inside me.”

“Mmm, baby,” moaned Dean with a grin and kissed the tip of his kitten’s nose. “I’ll take care of you, I’ll give it to you so nice and hard, right on this desk,” announced Dean and Castiel visibly shuddered. “I’ll be fucking you for hours, first on the desk,” said Dean and his lips went to Castiel’s neck, sucking in a mark and Castiel gripped onto the desk as he tried his best to stand, knees buckling and he took in a sharp breath. “Then against that window over there, give the others a little show,” he added and Cas almost forgot how to breathe. “Then when before we come back home, I’ll fuck you in the back of the car,” he said. “And then I’ll make you scream when we come back home, let the neighbours hear you.” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” chanted Castiel, brain drunk on lust and his knees buckled. “Dean, Dean,” he hissed and groaned when he felt Dean playing with his cat ears, gently nipping on them and he arched his back when Dean finally touched him properly. He was holding both his cock and tail in his hand, pressing them together and stroking them at the same time, driving Castiel mad. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Please, what?” asked Dean, his eyes shining. 

“Fu… fuck me,” stammered Castiel and Dean gasped as well, crushing their lips again together, devouring his kitten right there on the spot and Castiel was trying his best to keep up with Dean’s fast and heated kisses. That got to Dean, it was rare that he heard Castiel use such foul language and he just lost it, kissing and licking Castiel’s neck, who grew like putty under his touches and he then grinned when he pulled back and Castiel was looking up at him dazed and lost.

“We’ll get to that part too,” said Dean and then cupped Castiel’s chin. “But first I want to fuck this pretty mouth of yours, baby,” he said and Cas shuddered when he felt Dean placing his thumb against his lips and gently parting them. “I want these lips stretched around my cock,” he went on by saying and Cas darted out his tongue, licking against the finger and then gently sucked on it when Dean slipped it inside of his hot mouth. He brought his other hand up to Castiel’s throat and gently ran his fingers over it. “Your throat so full of my dick, squeezing me,” he said and Cas moaned lewdly, quickly pulling Dean’s pants down and he dropped down onto his knees, looking up and he wouldn’t look away. “Mmm, such a good kitty you are,” he purred.

Castiel smiled drunkenly at the compliment and he hummed as he kissed sloppy kisses against Dean’s inner thighs, pulling his legs apart and his mouth watered when he looked at the other’s hard dick, hard and heavy. Cas wanted it in his mouth, take it all the way back to his throat and he swallowed thickly as he licked a thick strip underside of Dean’s cock, holding the base and he swirled his tongue around the tip of it, slowly taking some of it inside of his mouth and Dean braced himself, gripping on the desk as he pinned Cas tighter against it.

“Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Cas-”

“Feels good?” asked Cas, mind completely lost in pleasure, wanting to make Dean feel good and Dean nodded. Castiel ducked his head down again and took Dean all the way back to his throat, holding his hips steadily and Dean threw his head back, knees buckling and all he wanted to do was to take control of the situation and fuck Cas’ throat. Castiel’s eyes were looking up, Dean cursing, because fucking  _ hell. _ Castiel’s mouth was spread wide open, cat ears bowed down, some of the drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, his blue eyes burning with hunger and desire, wanting to do good, to be good for Dean. 

“Feels so good,” said Dean again and Cas’ dick twitched, stirring up as he couldn’t take it anymore. He hollowed his cheeks slightly and exhaled through his nose as he started bobbing his head up and down, moving his tongue against Dean’s hot cock that was filling his throat and he felt proud when he heard grunting from above, Dean slowly crumbling apart and he sucked harder, cupping Dean’s balls gently and Dean couldn’t hold out anymore. “I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours baby,” announced Dean, Cas nodding as he sat there like a good boy and allowed Dean to do as he pleased with him.

Dean gently grabbed the back of his neck and slowly started moving his hips, fucking himself into Castiel’s hot mouth, the other moving his head as well, matching up with Dean’s thrusts and he shuddered and Dean started petting his cat ears, which were very, very sensitive. Oh, fuck, it felt so good and Castiel wrapped his fingers around his own dripping cock, grabbing at the base as he didn’t want to come quite yet. He wanted to come with Dean and he groaned as the other picked up the pace. His jaw was hurting, heat pooling inside of his stomach and it felt so fucking good. But it wasn’t enough and when he felt Dean twitching inside of his mouth, he moved back, clearing his throat and Dean grinned. 

“Something the matter?” asked Dean and Castiel slowly stood up.

“I can’t wait much longer… need you…” panted Castiel.

“Mmm, you took my cock so well, baby,” whispered Dean and kissed him gently. “I’ll take care of you now,” he then said and Cas almost smiled. Finally. “Turn around,” groaned Dean, his voice deeper than usual. “Elbows on the desk, legs apart,” he then said and Castiel didn’t waste any time, going into the position Dean wanted him and the younger one grinned. “Just like this, good,” he said and Cas looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes when he saw Dean going onto his knees, parting his cheeks apart.

“What are you… Oh my fucking God!” groaned Castiel when he felt a wet and hot sensation against his hole, his eyes wide when it slipped inside and he his head banged against the desk as Dean continued to lick him open. “Dean, Dean… oh God,” he stammered and Dean was grinning behind the other, enjoying seeing him crumble apart as he slowly licked him, adding a finger inside of him as well.

“Shh, be quiet, someone may hear you,” teased Dean and slipped a second finger inside of the other. “Or do you want someone to hear you?” he then added and Castiel’s cock stirred up, biting into his forearm as he struggled to keep quiet. He was laying on top of the desk as Dean continued to tongue and finger fuck him. 

“Dean, please,” begged Cas and looked over his shoulders. Dean didn’t need to do all the preparations. He made sure he loosened himself before Dean came to his office and the younger one grinned, but then nodded, because he was on edge as well and he didn’t want to waste any more time.

“Condoms?”

“First drawer,” panted Castiel and Dean opened it, Cas turning around, shivers running down his spine as he watched Dean rip the condom open with his teeth and slowly roll it down his cock.  _ Fuck _ , that had to be the hottest thing he had seen so far. Dean grinned when he saw a small bottle of lube in there as well and he took it.

“My, my you’re quite the pervert, professor,” teased Dean and Castiel breathlessly laughed.

“Hurry up,” urged him the professor. 

Dean lubed himself up and then threw all that was on the desk down, lifting Cas up and he sat him on top of it, Cas quietly moaning. Fuck that was hot. Cas spread his legs open and pulled Dean closer to himself and his heart started beating faster when Dean pushed himself against his puckered hole, slowly sliding inside of him and he tucked his face into Dean’s neck, teeth sinking into the skin as Dean slammed inside of him in one thrust to keep himself quiet. Student were still outside and Cas knew he needed to be quiet. Dean kept his hips still and allowed Cas to catch a breath.

Dean smiled when he felt Cas shaking in his arms. “Does it hurt?” asked Dean, not wanting to hurt Castiel. Cas shook his head, no it didn't hurt. It felt good,  _ so _ good and if only Dean moved. “Shh, I've got you, baby, you're doing so well… taking my dick like this, all the way to the hilt,” whispered Dean, dirty praises heating up the professor’s body. Dean then gently kissed up the way to Cas’ ear, gently stroking his tail and cock at the same time, trying to make his kitty feel good.

“Dean,” panted Castiel. “ _ Move, _ please-” stammered the professor and as he wanted to say something else, Dean caught him by surprise as he grabbed his sides steadily and started moving his hips, grinning as he watched his cock slowly disappear inside of Castiel, whose tail was now wrapped tightly around Dean's waist, keeping him close and the younger one let out a breathless chuckle. “Faster,” commanded Cas and Dean grinned, picking up the pace, Castiel screaming out when his cock slammed his prostate dead on.

“Shh… Do you want to be caught?” asked Dean as he quieted down his kitten with a deep kiss, speeding up even more, the desk creaking as he continued to pound mercilessly into the older one, who was a goner, losing himself completely in pleasure, holding Dean close. Cas threw his head back and he felt his stomach tightening as Dean continued to fuck him, taking his tail and cock into his hands again and Cas was so,  _ so _ close. Dean could tell, the other was tight around him like crazy.

“Dean… Dean… Dean-”

“Fuck, you're so tight,” cursed Dean and kissed Castiel. “Close?” asked the younger and the professor nodded frantically. “Then come for me baby, let go… show me how pretty you are for me,” said Dean in his husky voice, Castiel widening his eyes and he came with a loud yelp of Dean's name, Dean placing a hand over his mouth as he came and forced himself to stay quiet as he rode his orgasm, coming hard, almost collapsing on top of Castiel.

When Dean finally came back, he slowly pulled himself out of Castiel and disposed of the used condom in the trash, then looking over at his boyfriend, cursing. Castiel was such a divine sight; laying on top of the desk, his blue eyes unfocused, his cat ears flinching and there was a flush on his cheeks. He looked completely wrecked, spent and fucked out. It was…  _ wow.  _ “Cas, you okay?” asked Dean and Cas gave him a shy smile.

“Yes,” he said. “Very good,” he said and happily hummed into the kiss.

“You were amazing,” said Dean, gently caressing Castiel’s cheek. “How about we put on some clothes, huh?” Castiel looked towards the window longingly and flushed again. Dean cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “Cas?”

“How about round two, against the window?” proposed Cas innocently and Dean cursed, his dick waking up again.

“As if you have to ask,” said Dean and crushed their lips together, their second round happening right against the window like Cas wanted…. The third one taking place in Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
